


Guilt Chalice

by Hyaku



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Guilt, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangle, No explicit smut but it's mentionned, Unrequited Love, people hurt but they act strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyaku/pseuds/Hyaku
Summary: In which you are friends with Bunk Bed Junction, but also entertain a relationship with DJ Subatomic Supernova.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova x Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/Reader, DJ Subatomic Supernova/You, Slight Zuke/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Guilt Chalice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but i had this lingering in my mind. I'm too impatient to write angsty fics, but here is an attempt. Hope you enjoy !

« You’re going to see him again… »

Zuke was waiting for you at the exit of the sewers, back laid against the wall and arms crossed.

“Yeah”

He didn’t try to stop you as you climbed the ladder, your bag swaying with each step you took.

You had a weird relationship going on.

You were friends with the members of Bunk Bed Junction, Mayday and Zuke, but you also met with DJ Subatomic Supernova somewhat regularly. But you wouldn’t call him a friend. No, it was more akin to acquaintances with benefits, what you had with him.

You knew Bunk Bed Junction didn’t like NSR, and by extension their artists, but you couldn’t deny the rush you felt by mingling with that crowd.

It was one fateful night that you went to Club Planetarium to listen to the DJ’s music. Short dress, high heels, glitter all over, you were dancing like there was no tomorrow, truly lost in the music. And for some reason, you caught his attention.

Maybe he had seen you with Bunk Bed Junction, you didn’t know, but you found yourself in the backstage discussing with him. When he mentioned that being here could equate to a form of treason to your friends, your whole body seized up and adrenalin rushed through your veins.

He noticed.

And that’s how your arrangement came to be.

The start of your first night together was awkward, as it can be with strangers. Especially considering DJ Subatomic Supernova’s sheer size.

“Just keep talking and it’ll go in smoothly”

“Heh, kinky” he had chuckled.

From then on, it became a regular occurrence, meeting with him in the early hours of the morning, after his club had closed, and coming back to the sewers the next day.

All your nights started with every interaction tasting bitter, a vague nausea lingering in your gut, until all sense of morality left you and you melted into each other over and over again, until your gut churned for another reason.

Touches that didn’t mean anything, until both of you were too far gone to give anything sense and just delved deeper into your sinful interaction.

Everything burned and stung until you were numb and craved for him even more than you felt the pain.

There was something so exciting being involved in this way with the sworn enemy of your friends. He was almost twice your age but you didn’t care. All that mattered was the exhilarating rush you experienced when you were with him, when you were soft and malleable, bodies matched in a way no other could.

When you got back to the sewers, Zuke was waiting for you. His eyes took in your disheveled look, the myriad of marks on visible skin, how you looked exhausted.

« Why are you doing this ? Can I… do anything for you ? »

He looked tired too, almost like he hadn’t slept since you’d left. His voice was strained, his demeanor paper thin.

You knew how it was between the two of you. You let him reach out gently to your shoulder, his hand warm, so warm. You could break down from that alone, so you took a step, and another, and soon he was left behind.

Zuke was the only one of Bunk Bed Junction who knew of your relationship with DJ Subatomic Supernova, and perhaps the one who hurt the most. You knew he had some feelings for you, and he knew you were aware of that. And yet, your paths went astray since that night, when you accepted DJ’s offer.

However, you knew this was not bound to last.

You treated each night with the charter of the Cast Tech district like your last one, because you never knew when you would have to choose between him and Bunk Bed Junction. And you both knew that you wouldn’t abandon your friends for him.

You were in his arms once more, body flushed and sweaty as he sprinkled purple hickeys all over you.

“I didn’t expect you to be the possessive type”

“Just a reminder that you are mine during these nights”

Breathless small talk at first, while you got used to each other once more, never really closing the gap between your souls. As the night went on, social etiquette was lost to the world and all that mattered was your bodies colliding, welded, forming one. The decadent pleasure lasting hours as you indulged until you couldn’t move anymore.

You knew it wasn’t meant to last, but it was a chalice you drank until the very last drop.


End file.
